Jester Queen Ayrenn
Jester Queen Ayrenn is an Orsimer dressing as Queen Ayrenn in the Jester's Day Festival, and is located north of Vulkhel Guard's walls. Interactions The Jester's Festival A scroll finds it's way to the Vestige, and he must travel to Vulkhel Guard to meet Jester Queen Ayrenn, one of the three Festival Heralds. Springtime Flair The Vestige must pelt guards at Vulkhel Guard and bring about the spirit of Jester's Day. Dialogue "I have a perfect mission for you, my doting vassal. You'll love it almost as much as me." :How may I be of service? If "A Noble Guest" has been completed before: "Oh! You are that daring matchmaker who put a smile on Jorunn's face! Perfect, I have need of a merry-maker!" :I heard you had a vital mission for me? "I have decreed happiness, but not all of my kin share my breezy disposition and it's putting a damper on my festivities. :I won't have my fun ruined by these grumpy ... grumps! I need a champion to enforce my royalty mandated cheerfulness." ::What would that entail? "If these treasonous malcontents insist on harboring sticks firmly in their hindquarters, then they can at least have the decency to keep them in bloom! Find the grumps in my domain and pelt them with these enchanted petals until morale improves!" :::As you wish, majesty. "I want you to have those grumps in stitches, one way or another!" ::::Does the queen know you're impersonating her? "Impersonating? Don't you recognize your perfectly adorable high lady of Elven grace?" ::::But you're a orc. "So I am! Some fiendish festival hex, no doubt. Oh, my poor glowing complexion! I suppose I'll just have to make the most of these rippling muscles and incredible tolerance for wine." :::::How does throwing these petals at people help with the Jester's Festival? "This is a holiday about not taking anything too seriously, even royalty! It comes more naturally to some than others, so we silly celebrators often have to give them a nudge. These hold outs will find it hard to be serious plastered in flowers." :::::What's the real story behind the Jester's Festival? "I don't know that there are any true stories behind the Jester's Festival. Some say it happens because Sheogorath turned the whole world mad! Others say it sprung from Mer wanting to know what it's like to live like Men. Who really knows?" After dealing with grumps: "My champion of cheer returns! Have you vanquished the stubborn seriousness in my land?" :The grumps have been cheered, my queen. "Delightful! It's so much nicer to rule a kingdom of happy subjects, don't you think? Well, I'm just exhausted from all this dreadful ruling." After the quest: "Our show will be moving on soon, perhaps you'd like to continue your mission of merriment as part of our entourage?" :Where are you headed? "Oh, just a little jaunt over to Daggerfall for some mischief. Poor Emeric had such grand plans for today, but his dour queen will surely have something to say about that! I'm certain he'll seek out a champion after we arrive. You should volunteer!" ::I'll see you in Daggerfall then. "That's all for today, champion, but rest assured that your queen will call upon you tomorrow." Conversations ;Glenumbra Jester King Jorunn: "This one has forged a humorousness for you fair queen." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh, my! You shouldn't have. Let's hear it!" Jester King Jorunn: "What do you call a Bosmer who arbors eating his neighbors?" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I—what …?" Jester King Jorunn: "Dinner!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh! Hah! Hah! Ah … you really shouldn't have." Jester King Jorunn: "Your neck is most skinny for a ruler." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh no! Is that concerning?" Jester King Jorunn: "Crowned heads are known for their heaviness, Jorunn's especially. He knows the secret to a long rule is a strong neck." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "How do you keep your neck as thick as your head? I must know!" Jester King Jorunn: "Shrug at every opportunity." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Jorunn! I have an answer to all the dreadful fighting for the Ruby Throne!" Jester King Jorunn: "Surrender?" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "No, silly! A beauty contest! All of Tamriel could bask in our regality and choose the leader they adore most!" Jester King Jorunn: "That would not be fair." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Well, of course there could only be one possible winner." Jester King Jorunn: "Do not let it disparage you. The silkiness of Jorunn's back-hair puts many to shame." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Hello my simple, cousins!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I know we have our differences, but I know behind all your gloomy, pallid, muck-speckled faces there's a hint of proud elven heritage." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I only hope to inspire you all to take pride in that scant bit of nobility clinging to your lineage for generations." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "When I'm your empress—ow!" Jester King Jorunn: "This one thinks they like you!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "In the isles, we shower our beloved leaders in flowers, but if this is the Daggerfall custom … thank you for welcoming me future subjects!' Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Ouch! Thank you! Mind the royal face! Oh! Cold one! I'm honored! This is mud, right?" ;Stonefalls Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Achoo!" Jester King Emeric: "I told you not to sniff the sneezing powder." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Achoo! I—Achoo! I didn't! It's this dry air!" Jester King Emeric: "Ah, yes. I empathize. It's murder on the skin. Just look at me." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh! You should get that looked at, you're practically a lizard!" Jester King Emeric: "I don't know if I can stomach anymore of that belching!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I think it's got a melodic quality. Besides, if we stopped it, Jorunn might explode!" Jester King Emeric: "Not him! Those wretched lava flows!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh? Why do those vex you?" Jester King Emeric: "Let's just say I don't think Ashlands is the most accurate moniker if you're accounting for smell." Jester King Emeric: "Do you know the trouble with Morrowind feasts?" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "All the poisonings?" Jester King Emeric: "No, besides that!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "The squishy bug glop?" Jester King Emeric: "Yes, but—" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "The long silent glowering?" Jester King Emeric: "Everything comes out smoked …! But seriously, they really are dreadful, aren't they?" Jester King Emeric: "Ayrenn, do you know the difference between Nords and pigs?" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh! No, I don't think I do." Jester King Emeric: "Pigs don't turn into Nords when they drink!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I don't know that I've seen a pig drink." Jester King Emeric: "Bah, pearls before swine!" Appearances * fr:Reine bouffonne Ayrenn ru:Шутовская королева Айренн Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Orsimer Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Vulkhel Guard Characters Category:Online: Jester's Festival Characters